Carta a un Ex-Mejor Amigo
by andyrom
Summary: Alejarse de un amigo es doloroso, más cuando pierdes a tu mejor amigo por sentimientos encontrados que no quieres revelar, y eso Stanley Marsh lo sabe. Esta es la carta que Stan escribió a su mejor amigo, narrando un poco como pasó la vida después de que su amistad se extinguiera, enseñándonos que es mejor hablar que callar las cosas.


Kyle:

Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que te encuentres bien.

Hoy como todos los días después de la escuela pasé frente a tu casa, pero me detuve cuando vi jugando a tu hermano con sus amigos, me recordó un poco a nosotros, sobre todo la amistad entre Georgie y Ike, espero que sigan siendo mejores amigos por mucho más tiempo, en fin, seguí mi camino a casa y sonreí recordando inútilmente los pocos momentos que nos habíamos visto últimamente, no sé si lo habrás notado pero yo en cada uno de esos momentos me ponía nervioso, bajaba la mirada, evitaba estar muy cerca de ti y casi no hablaba y lo poco que decía intentaba no decirlo tan fuerte, tú te veías tan seguro, tan inteligente y como si supieras todo de la vida, y yo tenía miedo de decir o hacer algo que te pareciera estúpido, quería impresionarte o al menos no molestarte, pero al parecer tu no lo viste de esa manera, creo que pensaste que me molestabas, que me disgustabas, y que por eso evitaba el contacto contigo, te volviste frío conmigo, me hablabas en un tono neutral y algo molesto, también evitabas el contacto visual y las pocas veces que cruzamos miradas me veías molesto, un tanto cruel, pero también veía cierta curiosidad en tus ojos, ¿por qué? No lo sé.

Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que me dirigiste una cálida sonrisa, la última vez que me contaste como estabas y me preguntaste por mi estado, la última vez que nos regalamos algo, todo fue años atrás, cuando nuestra mentalidad era parecida, cuando ambos éramos igual de "maduros", cuando yo aún no había notado lo atraído que me sentía hacia ti, te presenté a varias personas, las más importantes fueron Kenny y Cartman, nos volvimos un grupo de amigos, a veces me arrepiento de haberte compartido, fuiste mi mejor amigo de la infancia ¿recuerdas todas las veces que jugamos juntos? Yo tampoco, solo sé que fueron muchas, después de todo nos conocemos desde bebes, pero ambos crecimos, al principio juntos, pero luego separados, tu tenías otros amigos, yo algo así, jamás me ha ido bien en la amistad, la nuestra no fue la excepción, la gente se aleja de mi sin darme una explicación, ya me acostumbre, eso es lo peor.

Tu maduraste, me hablabas de teatro, de libros, de robótica; yo te hablaba de programas de TV, de caricaturas, de juegos; me empezaste a ver como un inmaduro y yo no quería que te alejaras, me esforcé por alcanzarte, aprendí de lo que me hablabas y me interesé por ello, seguí las recomendaciones que me diste, me enamoré de algunos de tus gustos pero eso no era suficiente para ti, intenté saber un poco más que tú, pero tú ya sabías esas cosas y simplemente quedé como un ignorante mientras te burlabas, odié que hicieras eso, tu "madurez" había venido acompañada de un poco de "superioridad", tal vez es karma por todas las veces que te golpeé o insulté durante la infancia, jamás lo hice de una forma para lastimarte, éramos niños, lo veía como un juego pero aun así fue estúpido y me disculpo.

De repente las visitas de tu parte a mi casa se fueron reduciendo hasta volverse nulas, por mi parte dejé de acercarme porque no quería molestarte, porque se me hacía incómodo estar a solas contigo, porque me gustabas y sentía como si algo pudiera pasar. Sin explicación alguna se alejaron de mí, te alejaste de mí, creo que realmente me considerabas inmaduro, me arrepentí una y mil veces de no haber apreciado nuestra amistad en el momento, pero decidí que no era mi culpa y busqué seguir adelante, me dejaron cuando más los necesitaba pero seguí.

Un día volví a hablar con Kenny como antes, como si jamás hubiéramos dejado de ser amigos, incluso los vecinos salieron a callarnos, le pregunté por ti y no me dijo la gran cosa, solo que estabas bien, actué como si eso me fuera suficiente pero en realidad quería saber más, hablamos hasta que se hizo tarde y nos despedimos con la promesa de volver a hablar así, sentí esperanza. Pasó el tiempo y Kenny y yo volvimos a hablar como antes, no con mucha frecuencia pero si con la misma confianza de antes, a Cartman lo saludaba cuando lo veía e incluso entablábamos buenas charlas llenas de bromas tontas e insultos, pero de ti no sabía mucho y realmente ya no estaba seguro de querer saber...pero un día me llegó un mensaje tuyo, me invitaste a tu casa a jugar videojuegos junto con Kenny, de inmediato acepté, decidieron pasar a buscarme, cuando abrí la puerta y te encontré ahí, frente a mí, sonriendo después de verme con enojo y de hablarme fríamente, sonreí mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas y las palabras que querían salir, actué lo más normal que pude y al parecer mi actuación los convenció. Caminamos a tu casa, Kenny y tú hablaban y yo hacía pequeños comentarios, no quería molestarte; cuando llegamos a tu casa tu madre parecía visto un como si hubiera fantasma pero después me saludó cálidamente y me preguntó por mi familia, tu padre solo dijo un seco _"Hola",_ se le notaba cansado por el trabajo, me recordó cuando éramos niños, sonreí muy ligeramente para que nadie lo notara y te seguí junto con Kenny a tu habitación, cuando llegué a esta me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado, tu habitación seguía siendo un desastre pero ahora estaba un poco más ordenada, moviste de lugar la cama y metiste un escritorio un poco más grande que el anterior, tu librero tenía más libros, sobre todo enciclopedias, y ahora tenías una pantalla en la pared; me sentía extraño, era como si nunca hubiera está ahí, ni siquiera tu desorden era como el de antes, lo único que podía reconocer era el gran poster de Einstein que seguía en tu pared, me senté en la cama y miré todo con extrañeza, me sentía triste porque mi habitación también había cambiado, y eso demostraba como habían pasado los años, pero entonces noté algo, tu armario, tu armario seguía siendo el mismo de antes, tenía las puertas llenas de las mismas calcomanías que habías pegado cuando éramos niños, pequeños dibujos con plumones y crayones se asomaban tímidamente en este e incluso algunos rasguños hechos con tijeras, sonreí melancólicamente mientras observaba este, recordaba la cara que puso tu madre cuando vio lo que habías hecho con el "precioso armario de madera finísima" (agradece que mi mamá estaba ese día en tu casa y la logró calmar); según lo que yo recuerdo no tengo relación alguna con cómo está ese armario pero siempre que iba a tu cuarto observaba cada uno de los detalles de este, me encantaba porque me recordaba tu parte desordenada, en fin. Jugamos toda la tarde hasta que anocheció y Kenny se tenía que ir, decidí que lo mejor era que yo también me fuera o la cosa se volvería más incómoda, a ti pareció no molestarte en un principio, pero cuando me despedí de ti pude detectar el sarcasmo en tu voz además de que el disgusto había vuelto a tus ojos, en ese momento me volví a sentir patético, estúpido, inútil, tonto; caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa, comencé a correr, sentía como la garganta comenzaba a quemarme, como se me empañaban los ojos, como mis piernas flaqueaban y se detenían, me arrodillé en el pavimento y sostuve mi cabeza, cubrí mi rostro y tragué el nudo en mi garganta, limpié las pocas lágrimas que se habían escapado, me levanté y seguí mientras me decía a mí mismo "No es tu culpa"; cuando llegué a casa esta estaba sola, agradecí a Dios y subí a mi habitación, conecté mi iPod al estéreo y lo puse en aleatorio, me acosté en mi cama y la música empezó a sonar, pasaron varias canciones y yo estaba quedándome dormido cuando empezó a sonar una canción

 _What if I wanted to break_

 _Laugh it all off in your face_

 _What would you do?_

 _What if I fell to the floor_

 _Couldn't take all this anymore_

 _What would you do, do, do?_

"The Kill" de Thirty Seconds to Mars, esa canción expresaba todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería gritarte en este momento, abrí los ojos y por un momento me quedé observando la pared mientras cantaba en voz baja la canción, tan baja que parecía que solo movía los labios, seguí cantando cada vez más alto hasta que llegué a gritar la última estrofa, haciendo que el nudo de mi garganta se deshiciera y los riachuelos no tardaran en correr por mis mejillas

 _Come break me down_

 _Bury me, bury me_

 _I am finished with you, you, you._

 _Look in my eyes_

 _You're killing me, killing me_

 _All I wanted was you_

 _Come break me down_

 _Break me down_

 _Break me down_

Bajé mi tono como la voz de Jared Leto volviendo a susurrar, diciendo las últimas líneas con un tono un tanto dramático

 _What if I wanted to break...?_

 _What if I, what if I, what if I, what if I_

 _Bury me, bury me_

Apagué el estéreo, apagué la luz y me metí a la cama con la ropa que tenía puesta únicamente quitándome los tenis, cerré los ojos e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para dormirme y no llorar más, patético ¿no?

Después de unos días se lo conté a quien era el único que estaba enterado de todo lo relacionado contigo, esto es aún más patético, esa persona es Gregory, si Gregory Yardale, el inútil de cabellos rubios que un tiempo llegó a ser mi enemigo ahora es quien me escucha a cambio de que yo lo escuche a él, era un intercambio de dolor, yo le hablo de ti y él me habla del dolor que le causó ser rechazado y luego buscado por Wendy, era como si a ella no le importaran sus sentimientos, un día le hablaba y coqueteaba y al siguiente le decía que solo eran amigos, eso convirtió poco a poco a Greg en alguien cruel y rencoroso, a todos les molestó su nueva actitud y eso lo hizo pasar de ser el popular y admirado chico revolucionario a ser un simple imbécil, fue entonces cuando nos hicimos amigos, hablábamos todos los días y competíamos por ver quién era quien más sufría...hasta que nos dimos cuenta de lo patéticos que éramos al solo lloriquear y no hacer nada, es lo que hace un corazón roto, volvernos patéticos. En fin, cuando le conté lo de la última vez él se veía diferente, su pelo se veía nuevamente sedoso, su postura era diferente, su caminar seguro, tenía una pequeña sonrisa asomada entre sus labios y lo más importante, sus ojos se veían brillosos, tranquilos, vivos, como si el Gregory de 10 años jamás se hubiera ido, simplemente se veía feliz, le pregunté por qué estaba tan contento, con una gran sonrisa me respondió _–Christophe regresó al pueblo, lo vi llegar a su antigua casa ayer_ -, no necesitó decir nada más, todos sabemos lo mucho que significa Mole para Gregory ¿te acuerdas cuando el Señor Garrison anunció que Christophe regresaría a Francia? ¿Cómo es que alguien podría olvidar que Yardale salió del salón lo más calmado que pudo y que en cuanto cerró la puerta empezó a destruir todo a su paso para solo poder ser calmado por un golpe y un fuerte abrazo por parte de Christophe? Esto fue hace como tres años, pero Mole decidió que regresaría a South Park con o sin su madre, resulta que para él la vida en París era muy aburrida, pero honestamente pienso que regresó por Gregory.

Me sentía bien al ver a Gregory feliz después de tanto tiempo, se sentía bien ver al Gregory de antes, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo, si Gregory volvía a ser el de antes probablemente también se alejaría, detuve mi paso y él caminó un poco más antes de notar que yo me había detenido, cuando se dio cuenta su sonrisa desapareció y me miraba un tanto preocupado, me preguntó que pasaba y yo le respondí cabizbajo _–Me alegro mucho por ti, se lo mucho que Topo significa para ti y, me alegra que estés feliz, pero...tengo miedo de que regreses a ser el mismo y dejemos de ser amigos, y es to sonará un poco marica pero...no te quiero perder-_ dije con los ojos empañados, esperando porque se burlara y se fuera, me sentía patético, débil, pero contrario a lo que esperaba me abrazó, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y luego me dijo _–Marsh, eres un gran marica y todos lo saben, pero no por eso vas a dejar de ser mi amigo, me has apoyado durante estos tiempos que no he tenido a nadie y ahora yo no te voy a abandonar-_ no tardé en comenzar a llenar su camisa naranja de lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba y sollozaba en su hombro _–Tienes que hablar con Broflovski, estás más marica que de costumbre o ya te estas convirtiendo en una chica melodramática que está en sus días-_ me reí un poco ante su comentario, pero sabía que tenía razón; permanecimos abrazados un poco más y después seguimos nuestros respectivos caminos hacia nuestras casas. Cuando llegué a casa saludé a mamá y subí a mi habitación, dejé mi mochila, me quité los zapatos y me acosté en la cama mirando al techo, Gregory tenía razón, estaba más sensible que de costumbre y todo era por ti, medité un momento mis opciones, pensé en dejar ir todo este asunto, pensé en olvidarte, pensé en seguir llorando, pensé mil opciones pero me di cuenta de lo tonto que sería no hacer nada, y entonces decidí que hacer, tomé pluma y papel y dos horas treinta y ocho minutos después terminé de escribir todo esto, no soy muy bueno hablando cuando es algo relacionado contigo y no es fácil escribirte tampoco, pero gracias a los góticos y al tiempo que pasé con ellos soy un poco mejor escribiendo, por eso te escribí esta carta, para poder desahogarme, para decirte todo lo que no puedo en persona, soy débil y cobarde pero de alguna manera también fuerte y valiente, espero que sepas apreciar estas palabras Kyle Broflovski, porque no escribí todo esto en vano, espero que te des cuenta de muchas cosas, espero que me aclares muchas dudas, pero sobre todo espero que me ayudes a encontrar una solución, y por favor, jamás olvides cuanto te quiero.

-Stanley Marsh

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Stan dobló la carta y la metió dentro de un sobre que hizo con otra hoja, lo pegó con un poco de pegamento en barra y escribió con pluma el nombre del destinatario de cabellos rojizos, se colocó sus converse azul marino junto con su viejo gorro azul con pompón rojo y salió rumbo a la residencia Broflovski, solo tuvo que caminar unas cuantas cuadras y en poco minutos se encontró frente a la casa en la que pasó gran parte de su infancia, la pintura verde oscuro se veía igual que hace 10 años, y eso se debía a las constantes limpiezas que Sheila hacía tanto por dentro como por fuera, el jardín estaba lleno de nieve y apenas se alcanzaban a ver unas cuantas "manchas" verdes debido al pasto, toda la fachada de la casa se veía exactamente igual que hace 10 años y eso hizo que Stan sonriera, porque era como si esa imagen le dijera que el tiempo no había pasado, que seguía siendo un niño, que sus amigos seguían siendo sus amigos, que todo era mejor y más fácil; por un momento olvidó cuál era el propósito de su visita, pero en cuanto vio al pelirrojo cerca de la ventana regresó a la realidad, no quería que Kyle lo viera ahí. Corrió hacia la puerta, subió las pequeñas escaleras que había frente a esta sin hacer ruido y metió la carta por debajo de esta, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de que ya todo dependería de la reacción de Kyle, cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiéndose un tanto aliviado, bajo los pequeños escalones negros y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, salió del jardín de los Broflovski y se disponía a regresar a su casa cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien gritó _-¿STAN?-_ Marsh detuvo su paso y dudó por un momento en voltear, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar pero no estaba seguro de querer hablar con el dueño de esta, después de unos instantes volteó y con la voz más calmada que pudo, junto con una pequeña sonrisa, dijo _–Hola Kyle-_ pero palideció en cuanto notó que el pelirrojo tenía entre sus manos un pequeño sobre de color blanco con el nombre "Kyle Brofloski" escrito en este; ambos se miraban fijamente sin saber que hacer o decir, Stan pensó en correr pero era como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al piso, se quedaron así por unos cuantos segundos que parecían una eternidad, hasta que Kyle se aclaró la garganta y con tono dudoso preguntó _-¿Quieres pasar? Digo, hace frio y hace mucho que no hablamos-_ Stan no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no veía así a Kyle, inseguro y nervioso; intentó no concentrarse en eso y contestó un simple _–Seguro-,_ caminó hasta la puerta y entró, Kyle cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo, estaba aún más impresionado que Stan y es que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando estaba pensando en el pelinegro y de repente este apareció en su jardín, porque sí, Broflovski también extrañaba a su amigo. Y es que ambos se necesitaban, pero ellos no lo sabían...hasta ese momento.

—-

 **Quiero aclarar dos cosas, la primera es que esto está basado en algo que me pasó, y la segunda es que esto está narrado desde el punto de vista de Stan porque generalmente hacen que Stan sea el que le rompe el corazón a Kyle y pues decidí cambiar un poco eso.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier opinión, queja o sugerencia háganmelo saber en los comentarios, los votos también son bien recibidos ;)**


End file.
